


dearly

by aquariums



Series: haikyuu 300+ words a day!! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, iwaoi and separate universities brand of angst and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquariums/pseuds/aquariums
Summary: tooru loves dearly.





	dearly

**Author's Note:**

> promised myself i would write at least a couple hundred words everyday, so here we are!

tooru loves dearly, in the way children love with wide eyes, just because. for all the sharpness and banter and wit he has always been the extra push, his golden, golden boy, 160 pounds of wonder and 184 centimeters of good, great, better, _best_ , all in one magical package.

 

tooru loves dearly, and he is strong and fierce because of it. it is the way he was born for more, more, always more, past the sun, past the stars, the burning, glowing demand of his person. _don’t overwork yourself, dumbass_ , he says, patching his knee up again. _you’re the best captain_ , he means. _you’re the best everything._

 

 

tooru loves dearly. his first kiss could count as an example. everything that came after could count, too.

 

 

tooru loves dearly, for all his hurt. he makes a sad shape crying in the locker rooms even when everyone else has left, and hajime stays, holds, shows him he is loved so dearly, too. _you are the best everything_. it’s a good reminder. he keeps it forever. graduation comes and life goes on, and he will always remember. he writes it down, too, carved into a tree, by the front gate. _OT &IH_. hajime (thinks its wonderful) says its childish. tooru thinks/says its romantic.

 

tooru loves dearly. harshly too, all spitfire and sharp tongue and words, so many words. it was supposed to be good news, _oikawa tooru_ , and _congratulations on your admission_. it is, until tooru remembers that hajime had told him he was staying a little while longer. he hurts and sneers and argues and cries, and maybe hajime can’t blame him. he didn’t think distance would be such a problem. tooru does. all 2,987 kilometers of it.

 

tooru loves dearly, hajime thinks, even when they fight. it’s such a humbling, heartbreaking thing to experience, love in the form of _mom, iwa-chan is staying over tonight_ , love in the form of the extra plate at dinner, love in the iwaizumi-sized space in the bed because tooru, sweet, angry tooru, all red-eyed and snot-nosed still doesn’t let him sleep on the couch.

 

tooru loves dearly, beautifully so. beautiful, as in the way the light spills on his skin from half open blinds, warm and sleep-soft and real. there are boxes by the foot of tooru’s bed and his bags are packed downstairs. tooru gets dressed and hajime reminds him to keep his ticket and his passport on his person. tooru does. and while miyagi and tokyo might be far away, he takes hajime’s heart with him, too, through all 2,987 kilometers, and beyond.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> i know.... i didnt even make it to 500 words... pls be gentle....leave a kudos or a comment... anything nice helps... thank


End file.
